sympathy for the devil
by R.S. Adams
Summary: itachi and sakura are "talking", or at least itachi is talkking and sakura is listening


Sympathy For The Devil

_There are many things that we would throw away if we were not afraid that others might pick them up_

-Oscar Wilde

She looked down, avoiding the red and black eyes as hard as she could. But she was weak and he was always stronger anyways. So Gently, more gently than she could really believe someone like Itachi could be, he lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. It was amazing how she could feel the hypnotism of the hunt in every look she had for him.

She, no matter how many times she looked into his dazzling eyes, could always feel her breathe being taken away and she would probably always feel her breathe catch and her heart skip, if she had anytime after this. Really it was doubtful that she would make it out alive, so she didn't resist as much as she could have, she simply saved herself the fighting that she knew wouldn't stop whatever he had planned for her, and looked into his eyes.

"you are going to kill me" it was a statement not a question. sakura was surprised how even her voice sounded , talking about her own demise. But then, She had always known it would be him, he was her greatest downfall and would be the death of her literally. He had told her that, and she knew, even then that Itachi didn't lie.

"I am no use to you anymore, am I?"

" you tell me, you say that I will kill you , you tell me I have no more use of you, if I do kill you it Is only because you have chosen it."

"damn you Itachi!" she yelled, his perfect, blank face never changing, " you said that I chose this, I never had a choice, you made me love you and you make me hate both of us for it." She struggled against the tears welling in her jade eyes but In the end they came. she was weak, weak with poison and emotion. And He knew it too, with those pretty eyes he could see the poison infecting through her, reading to end her life. He could save if he wanted to, but she didn't think he would, if he was going to he wouldn't be here and neither would she.

"your growing weaker." he put her thoughts into cold words, never releasing her face. If she hadn't known any better she would say he had forgotten he was still gripping her, but it was Itachi. He hadn't forgotten.

" what do you want me to say Itachi, that I'm not?" she gave a bittersweet laugh. And he relinquished his grasp on her face, moved to touch her soft rosette strands. "what are you…?"

Sakura wished he would stop, wished he wouldn't do this to her. His coldness she could stand and she could believe that he would indeed kill her. When he was cold she could hurt without questioning, without trying to understand him. When he was like this, so gentle, she couldn't believe he would hurt her, couldn't stop trying to understand the enigma that is Uchiha Itachi.

"you know what I'm doing Sakura" he said blankly as he brought his lips close on hers. Their breathes were mingling now and he was holding her. She couldn't breathe and for once she thought maybe she could finally understand enough of him to think he couldn't either. She could feel his intoxicating warmth spreading throughout her and she knew that even if he killed her, she would never regret this.

"so are you going to kill me?" she asked again as he ran his finger lightly over her neck, eventually wrapping his hands around it.

"you give me little choice in the matter"

"wh… what do you mean" she asked, more curious than anything at that moment. She had been through the steps of grieving for her life already, he had put her through them.

"you think I'm going to, I can see it in your eyes, it would be convenient for me too, but…"

"but..?" her breath hitched as she repeated his words of rare hesitation.

"it would suit me to keep you alive. If you wanted to stay."

"I do" she said, her voice as muted as his.

"then the choice is made"

And indeed it was.

Fin

R.S. Adams

761 Words

3 pages

I do not own Sakura or Itachi, they are the product of Matashi Kishimoto's imagination not mine….. I'm just borrowing them!


End file.
